HERO
by leslytherin
Summary: El mundo fue diferente cuando percy Jackson estuvo aquí, ahora que él se marchó el campamento necesita a nuevo líder y el mundo un nuevo héroe Las cosas en el campamento han cambiado, nuevas reglas y nuevo programa. El oráculo ha hablado una nueva amenaza está por venir, piezas de oro que juntas tienen un gran poder, nadie sabía lo que las piezas hacían, los engañaron a todos.


*ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN*

PROLOGO

El mundo fue diferente cuando percy Jackson estuvo aquí, ahora que él se marchó

el campamento necesita a nuevo líder y el mundo un nuevo héroe

Las cosas en el campamento han cambiado, nuevas reglas y nuevo programa.

El oráculo ha hablado una nueva amenaza está por venir, piezas de oro que

juntas tienen un gran poder, nadie sabía lo que las piezas hacían, los engañaron a

todos.

El oráculo ha hablado un nuevo héroe está por venir, el campamento tiene a su

favorito, pero el oráculo dicta otra cosa.

CAPITULO I

Cuatro semanas seguidas soñé con el mismo chico de ojos azules, me miraba fijamente, era mucho mayor que yo, pero sentía una especie de conexión.

-aurum…aurum despierta

-¿qué? Que haces aquí, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-no tiene mucho, ¿tenías pesadillas?

-no, solo sueños extraños, como los que solía tener cuando era pequeña, por cierto conoces a un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro, siento que lo eh visto pero no...

-¡QUE ¡NO! ¿Por qué?

-solo es una pregunta, relájate, es que ha estado en mis sueños y se me hace familiar

-vuelve a dormir ade, mañana hay escuela

Después de que mi hermana saliera de mi habitación, pretendí estar dormida y la escuche hablar con alguien de mí

-esta lista…claro que estoy segura…no me arriesgare a perderla…lo más pronto posible pueden venir…ella necesita control…tiene mucho poder, tarde o temprano llamara la atención…pero…ok tratare de ponerla a salvo.

Me sentía confundida y enojada, ¿Por qué mi hermana me ocultaría algo? Me fui a la cama pensando en todo lo que escuche, pero fuertes vibraciones interrumpieron mis pensamientos y mi hermana corrió hacia mí.

-aurum levántate, rápido- grito

-¡que! ¿Qué pasa?

-no hay tiempo, tienes que irte-me suplico

-¿A dónde?, dime que sucede, por favor- las lágrimas salían de mi ojos

-no hay tiempo, abajo te espera argos para llevarte a un lugar seguro

-¿Qué pasara contigo?

-estaré bien, ade es a ti a quien buscan, reconocerás a argos enseguida- ella suplicaba, no podría vivir sin mi hermana-cuídate mucho aurum.

Salí corriendo del edificio, y un extraño tipo me esperaba con las puertas abiertas, regrese a ver la ventana de la que solía ser mi habitación y vi la cara de mi hermana asintiendo para que entrara al auto y así lo hice.

Miraba a la carretera mientras las lágrimas inundaban mi cara recordando mi vida, mis padres, mi hermana y también a izan, que diría de mi fatídica desaparición.

No sé exactamente en qué momento me dormí, pero volví a ver a ese chico y una voz lejana que parecía llamarlo percy…percy…

Me desperté sobresaltada y había una chica a lado mío

-hola me llamo mauddy, perdón por despertarte, tú debes de ser aurum

-hola ¿Dónde estoy?

-oh! –Parecía confundida- es el campamento mestizo, ya sabes para chicos como nosotros

-¿nosotros?

-claro, ven Quirón y el señor D quieren verte.

Al entrar lo primero que note fue algo diferente, había muchos chicos con playeras naranjas peleando como profesionales expertos en matar, parecía un hormiguero naranja.

Mauddy me llevo a una especie de casa y me dejo en la entrada

-hasta aquí llego mi misión, puedes pasar, te esperan adentro

-gracias.

Camine por la casa y lo que vi me dejo me dejo atónita, un hombre mitad caballo abarcaba toda la estancia.

-aurum, bienvenida- soy Quirón

-eres un centauro

-si bueno…

-no lo puedo creer, mi hermana me leía historias, pero jamás creí que fuera cierto-sonreí- ¿tú eres?- le dije al hombrecito que estaba sentado

-¿yo? Soy Dionisio, el dios del vino, seguro tu hermana te conto de mi

-no, lo siento, lo recordaría

-como sea, ¿sabes por qué etas aquí?

-tal vez por que perdí la cordura

-graciosa- Dionisio parecía irritado- estas aquí porque eres semidiosa

-¿Qué?

-S-E-M-I-D-I-O-S-A, ósea mitad mortal, mitad diosa

-están de broma cierto

-aurum-dijo Quirón-¿tu hermana no hablo de esto?

-sí, pero creí que eran historias, todo falso

-ósea que jamás leíste de esto

-no, ósea no puedo leer muy bien tengo…

-dislexia-interrumpió Quirón- eso es porque tu… tu cerebro está diseñado para leer griego antiguo- dijo melancólico

-Quirón, no empieces- dijo Dionisio a regañadientes

-todo esto ¿es real?

-tanto como tú y como yo- dijo Quirón

-bien niña, por lo que sabemos aún no te reclaman así que...

-puedes ir más despacio, por favor

-ok, tu padre o madre de lado divino debe reclamarte y así saber a qué cabaña iras, con tus hermanos

-oook, ¿y cuando se supone que pasa todo esto?

-no lo sabemos, se suponía que debió haber pasado ya

-ósea que tengo que esperar que me hagan el favor de ser reclamada- dije enojada

-aurum, no es así

-esto es una vergüenza

Quirón trataba de calmarme, pero sentí algo vibrar dentro de mí y todas las cosas comenzaron a romperse y salir volando

-¿Qué paso?

-yo… no se

-¿te pasa seguido?- dijo Quirón

-no… solo cuando me enojo de verdad

Quirón y Dionisio intercambiaron miradas

-bueno aurum - suspiro Quirón- tal vez tu hermana no te lo dijo, pero estarás aquí por un tiempo, estas en peligro fuera de aquí, lo que ataco tu casa fue un gigante-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y solo pude pensar en mi hermana-

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-¿Qué hermana?- dijo Dionisio- ah si ya… esta bien, logro salir

-solo esperemos que no tarden mucho en reclamarte

-mañana te darán un recorrido por el campamento, ¿preguntas?, por favor di que no- dijo Dionisio

-muchas, pero estoy bien, solo una cosa, ¿los semidioses comen?

**REVIEW?**

ES MI PRIMER FF, ESPERO LES GUSTE C:


End file.
